(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic device and a method of controlling such a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photographic device and a control method thereof by which a user can take a portrait photograph by changing a size of photographic paper in accordance with a size of a subject and a number of subjects to be photographed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portrait is a photograph of a person, particularly a face of the person. Conventional cameras have a portrait photographic function wherein a controller in the camera changes a focal distance of a lens barrel according to a distance from a subject to be photographed. Only an upper half of a body of the subject is photographed if a user selects the portrait photographic function.
However, the conventional camera having a portrait photographic function has disadvantages due to a fixed photographic screen range of film regardless of the size of a subject being photographed. A high quality portrait cannot be obtained because the subject fills a photographic screen range fully when the subject is large, and too much landscape is included in the photographic screen range when the subject is small.